Instantanés
by PoivronRouge
Summary: Moments choisis de la vie à la huitième division.
1. Vide

**Vide**

Kyōraku se demande comment sa vice-capitaine peut mener une existence aussi vide.

Toute la vie de Nanao est régie par le devoir : son travail, ses entraînements, sa chronique pour la _Gazette du seireitei_, ses réunions avec l'association des femmes shinigamis… Même ses lectures et ses rendez-vous hebdomadaires à la bibliothèque avec Hinamori sont tellement programmés qu'ils en prennent un caractère d'obligation. L'emploi du temps de Nanao est la définition même de la routine.

Kyōraku, pour qui ce mot est synonyme d'ennui profond, ne comprend pas comment comment on peut mener une vie aussi dépourvue de fantaisie. Un jour ou l'autre, il en est sûr, Nanao aspirera à quelques distractions.

C'est pourquoi il s'obstine à l'inviter chaque fois qu'il sort faire la fête avec ses amis. Qui sait, cette fois, elle voudra peut-être l'accompagner ?

* * *

Nanao se demande comment son capitaine peut mener une existence aussi vide.

Les fêtes, les flirts, les beuveries : la vie de Kyōraku n'est faite que de futilités. Tout ceci est sans doute très plaisant, mais cela ne saurait remplir une existence. Personne ne peut vivre sans quelque chose de solide à quoi se raccrocher: des projets, des obligations, une vision du monde.

Nanao, qui a une haute idée de ses devoirs et désire par-dessus tout se sentir utile, ne comprend pas comment on peut mener une vie aussi dépourvue de sens. Un jour ou l'autre, elle en est sûre, Kyōraku finira par se ranger.

C'est pourquoi elle continue à l'attendre tous les matins à la division. Qui sait, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle n'aura pas à le traquer à travers tout le seireitei et à le traîner de force jusqu'à son bureau ?


	2. Atmosphère

**Atmosphère**

Le vice-capitaine Ise était de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Ses subordonnés l'avaient compris à quelques signes imperceptibles – un sourcil un peu plus froncé que d'habitude, un pas plus vif, une parole plus sèche. Aussi s'écartèrent-ils prudemment devant elle tandis qu'elle regagnait son bureau.

Nanao détestait se trouver dans cet état, et le fait de ne pas avoir de maîtrise sur elle-même la mettait d'une humeur encore plus massacrante. Heureusement, elle savait que personne ne viendrait la déranger aujourd'hui, sauf cas d'urgence extrême. Elle commença à batailler avec les comptes de la division, mais c'était une de ces journées où même les chiffres semblaient s'ingénier à la contrarier.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. Nanao n'avait même pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui venait d'entrer : une seule personne oserait entrer dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer ni même de frapper à la porte.

Le capitaine Kyōraku s'avança dans la pièce. Manifestement insensible à l'atmosphère ambiante, il irradiait la bonne humeur. Face à tant de légèreté, l'exaspération de Nanao atteint son seuil critique. Tandis que Kyōraku lançait d'un ton enjoué : "Bonjour, Nanao-chan !", celle-ci pointa un doigt accusateur vers une pile de papiers qui encombrait le coin de son bureau.

-Capitaine, commença-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, la semaine dernière je vous avais informé que vous deviez valider ces dossiers et les envoyer à la première division, hier étant le dernier délai. Alors comment se fait-il qu'ils se trouvent encore sur votre bureau ?

-C'est que, fit Kyōraku en guise d'excuse, j'avais l'intention de les relire avant de les transmettre, et puis j'ai manqué de temps... Mais tu aurais pu les envoyer toi-même, je suis sûr qu'ils sont parfaits puisque c'est Nanao-chan qui les a rédigés, acheva-t-il avec un large sourire.

-Pas sans votre sceau ! explosa Nanao.

-Mais Nanao-chan, tu sais très bien que mon sceau est rangé dans le tiroir du haut de mon bureau, objecta son capitaine. Si c'était si urgent, tu aurais pu les tamponner toi-même, non ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Avec beaucoup d'énergie et dans les termes les plus vigoureux, Nanao rappela à son capitaine qu'il y avait des règles et des procédures qu'ils étaient tenus de respecter, et que ce n'était pas à elle de pallier les déficiences de son supérieur – déficiences qu'elle lista par le détail. Pour avoir la paix, Kyōraku fit amende honorable, et promit de faire tout ce que Nanao lui demanderait.

L'orage passé, leurs subordonnés commencèrent à arriver timidement dans le bureau. Ils y trouvèrent une Nanao presque calme, qui travaillait aux côtés d'un Kyōraku à l'air contrit. Une fois de plus, leur capitaine avait servi de déversoir à la mauvaise humeur de leur vice-capitaine.

Quelquefois, les shinigamis se demandent s'il ne fait pas exprès, pour le bien-être de la division. Difficile d'imaginer que cet homme ordinairement si perspicace puisse être aussi inconscient des humeurs de sa vice-capitaine.


	3. Secrets

**Secrets**

Le capitaine Kyōraku serait sûrement très étonné si on lui disait qu'il avait des secrets. Il est persuadé que sa vie est une scène ouverte, et il n'a pas tort. Tout le seireitei peut savoir dans quel bouge il a passé la soirée de la veille, avec qui il s'est saoulé, combien de bouteilles de saké il a bues, à quelle heure il s'est présenté à sa division le lendemain matin, et jusqu'au nombre de dossiers en retard qui traînent sur son bureau.

Mais il y a des choses dont il ne parle jamais, et ce sont précisément celles-là qui intéresseraient Nanao. A quoi ressemblait son enfance ? Etait-elle partagée entre les entraînements et les obligations sociales, comme celle du futur capitaine Kuchiki ? Ou lui laissait-on du temps pour jouer ? Comment est-il devenu un shinigami ? Etait-ce son idée ? La suggestion de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il a reprise avec enthousiasme ? Ou sa famille lui avait-t-elle un peu forcé la main ?

Il est vrai que Nanao a aussi ses propres secrets. Son capitaine ignore à peu près tout du passé de sa vice-capitaine avant que celle-ci ne rejoigne les shinigamis. Il ne lui a jamais posé de questions, et la jeune femme ne sait pas trop si elle doit se sentir honorée ou vexée de ce manque de curiosité. Comme si, pour Kyōraku, seule comptait Nanao telle qu'elle était, et non pas ce qui avait fait de Nanao ce qu'elle était.

Vivre l'instant présent, sans s'encombrer du passé ni se soucier de l'avenir : voilà une règle de vie que Kyōraku suit à la perfection, mais que son vice-capitaine est bien incapable d'appliquer.


	4. Ignorance

**Ignorance**

-Vraiment, déclara Kyōraku à sa vice-capitaine, tu ne devrais pas prendre la peine de répondre à toutes les personnes qui t'envoient un courrier à la _Gazette du seireitei_. Tu te rends compte du temps que tu y passes ?

Nanao lève les yeux au ciel.

-Mais, capitaine, proteste-t-elle, c'est le concept même de ma chronique ! Les gens m'envoient des courriers pour me raconter leurs problèmes, et je les aide à trouver une solution.

-C'est l'avantage d'écrire de la fiction, observe doctement Kyōraku. Moi au moins, je ne suis pas submergé par le courrier de mes lecteurs.

Nanao pourrait lui répondre que, s'il ne reçoit pas de courrier des lecteurs, ce n'est pas dû au type de littérature qu'il écrit, mais à ce qu'il n'en a aucun – fait que tout le seireitei connaît, mais que Kyōraku ignore. Pourtant elle s'abstient.

Même dans ses plus grands moments d'exaspération vis-à-vis de son capitaine, Nanao n'a jamais envisagé de lui révéler que le roman-fleuve sur lequel il a besogné avec tant d'enthousiasme pendant plusieurs siècles n'est plus suivi que par une poignée de lecteurs. Quelquefois, l'ignorance est un bienfait.


	5. Calme

**Calme**

C'était un après-midi particulièrement paisible. Allongé sur une terrasse qui surplombait la huitième division, le capitaine Kyōraku s'adonnait à son occupation favorite : se reposer tout en laissant vagabonder ses pensées. De temps en temps, il rabattait son chapeau en arrière pour contempler le ciel. Le mouvement des nuages accompagnait agréablement celui de ses réflexions.

Il faisait calme, trop calme. Pourquoi son vice-capitaine n'était pas en train de le chercher ? Il n'avait pas fait de gros efforts pour se cacher, elle aurait déjà dû l'avoir trouvé depuis bien longtemps. A moins qu'une urgence ne l'ait retenue ? Mais aucun bruit ne montait vers lui qui trahirait une agitation quelconque à la huitième division…

Sans doute Nanao était-elle retenue ailleurs. Kyōraku fit un effort pour se remémorer l'emploi du temps de son vice-capitaine. Un rendez-vous avec l'association des femmes shinigamis était exclu car le précédent avait eu lieu la semaine dernière. Et il n'y aurait pas de réunion des vice-capitaines cet après-midi puisque Yama-jī…

Un brusque sursaut tira Kyōraku de sa rêverie. Bien sûr ! Nanao ne le cherchait pas car elle croyait qu'il s'était rendu à la réunion des capitaines de division ! Une réunion qu'il avait complètement, parfaitement, absolument oubliée. Tant pis, se dit-il avec philosophie, il en serait quitte pour une remontrance du capitaine en chef. Ce n'était pas bien grave, il avait l'habitude.

Une pensée soudaine le glaça.

Yama-jī accepterait sûrement ses explications, mais Nanao ? Voudrait-elle jamais croire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple oubli, et que son capitaine ne lui avait pas laissé croire exprès qu'il se trouvait en réunion pour profiter d'un après-midi de fainéantise ?


End file.
